


And So It Begins...

by Shatterpath



Series: Once Upon an Alternate Universe [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drunkenness, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Friendship, Female Protagonist, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 07:51:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A girl's night out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Party

**Author's Note:**

> Emma's POV
> 
> This is the start of what becomes a regular threesome that may become even more with time. There are quite a few in this AU of mine and I strongly suspect that there will be many more!

 

"Look, you guys, you're not looking at this the right way."

 

Really, if I were smart, I’d shut up now, but regular, ridiculously talented sex has made me a little... well, stupid. Three sets of eyebrows raise, Ashley giggling and Mary Margaret looking like she might flee and Ruby grinning wolfishly.

 

"What, that you clearly have an alpha-bitch fetish?"

 

"Hardy-har," I grouse at Ruby, ignoring the peals of laughter from the other two. I love these random drinking evenings with these three, but sometimes we're like a bunch of teenagers. "Look, think about Regina's intensity and focus. Y'know, if it isn't aimed at, well, screwing up your life." Mary Margaret stops laughing, but her innate curiosity has the better of her now. "I get all that and more. She doesn't do anything halfway."

 

"And that includes you."

 

This time I laugh along with them, slapping Ruby's shoulder for the embarrassing and true statement. Then Ashley takes pity on me and changes the subject and my sex life is forgotten for the moment. It's not like they aren't used to it anyway. There was shock in the beginning, when I’d let slip not just where my proclivities lay, but with who. Then Ashley'd cracked up, setting Ruby off, and they've been ribbing me ever since.

 

As with all these nights out, they end too soon, with a sheepish Sean appearing with that precious bundle strapped securely to his chest. There's no competing with Alexandra's teeny, precious self, so we obligingly coo over her and see the proud folks off. Then Ruby is laughing like a hyena over my sappy expression and I roll my eyes tolerantly. "I love her, really I do," I say sarcastically to a giggling Mary Margaret and grab one of Ruby's arms before she can sit back down.

 

"Hey!"

 

"Don't sass me, girl, or I’ll get all 'Sheriff Swan' on your ass."

 

"Sweet talker."

 

Out in the chill autumn air, the temperature slaps a little sense into me and makes Mary Margaret shiver sharply. Ruby is clearly feeling no pain, or cold for that matter. "Will you be okay getting home?" I ask my former roommate, grateful she she smiles whitely at me. There had been some awkwardness for awhile there and I really missed her.

 

"I'll be fine. Have fun wrestling the human octopus there."

 

Handing over Ruby's purse, Mary Margaret leaves me with the very drunk and touchy-feely Ruby, still giggling and guffawing and carrying on. "Night, Mary Margaret,"I call out and she waves without turning around and I grumble at my charge. "Come on you."

 

Ruby's got a good three inches on me, but I’ve wrestled far larger and heavier than her. Besides, she way more fun then most of my past charges, and I'm highly unlikely to get molested. Well, at least not with serious intent anyway.

 

"You're so lucky," Ruby muses, still chortling to herself, despite the melancholy note in her voice. "Gettin' to go home to someone. I'm so jealous."

 

"As much crap as you give me?" I can't help my disbelief, meeting the glazed green eyes as she leans heavily on me, turning her head until our noses bump somewhat painfully. She looks cross-eyed this close and it makes me chuckle.

 

"Oh, shut up, Em. I give you shit 'cause I'm jealous. You get a hot, dangerous lover and I go home to Granny glaring at me and the occasional quickie with some random guy. And not nearly as often as Granny thinks. Not nearly often enough. Ugh, I dunno why I feel so damn oversexed sometimes."

 

"I'll give Regina your condolences," I tease wryly and give her a squeeze with my encircling arm. "Give it time, Rubes. Love doesn't come in a bottle y'know."

 

"I'd settle for the smut," she protests loudly and we laugh like wild hyenas. Since taking home Ruby this noisy would do nothing but annoy Granny, I decide to cash in one of my 'annoy the girlfriend, but she'll forgive you' cards and take the human octopus home. I don't do it often and the walk always seems to calm her down.

 

Sure enough, Ruby's barely awake as we stumble into the big house I now share with lover and son. Regina's compulsively clean house that makes me crazy sometimes is a blessing as we stumble around in the dark until I can shove Ruby roughly onto the guest bed. "God you get heavy," I complain affectionately and struggle with the tall boots until I finally get fed up and just cut the laces with my pocket knife. She can bitch later, I’m too tired to care right now.

 

"Love ya, Em," Ruby slurs as I step away and I pause to grin softly over my shoulder at her inelegantly sprawled body.

 

"Love ya too, Rubes."

 

The stairs may as well be a mountain, but I manage and slip into the master bedroom. "Hey, baby," I murmur softly, knowing Regina's watching me in the darkness. "Gimmie a minute to clean up and I'll join you."

 

A quick hot shower, followed up by a blast of icy water that makes me cuss like a dock worker wakes me up. Then I get my teeth brushed and head back to the bedroom to hunt for something to sleep in.

 

"Don't bother," Regina near-whispers and the soft, sleepy quality of her voice gives me a thrill and a warmed heart. "Come here."

 

Wet hair still bound up in a towel, I shed the one covering my body and toss it unerringly into the hamper. No point in courting irritation in the morning. Warm and soft, my lover shivers pleasantly as I happily press our bodies together and kiss all over her relaxed face. Only I get to see her like this, and it wasn't easy, let me tell you. Not that I'm much easier to get close to.

 

"Did you have fun?"

 

"Oh, the usual. We gossiped and gave each other crap."

 

"Ugh, you are all such boys. What's wrong?"

 

"Huh?" Not my most eloquent statement, but I’m not certain why she suddenly grew serious and asked me that. An elegant finger traces over my brow, suddenly informing me that I’m frowning slightly. What's bothering me? "Ruby," I muse quietly to myself, settling in more comfortably with my lover. "She's so lonely. Oh, and in the guest room again."

 

"I heard. Go on."

 

"Yeah, sorry about that. I thought I was quiet."

 

"Don't worry about it. You're worried about Ruby being lonely?"

 

"Sure. Girl's got hormones enough for three but doesn't get to do much with 'em. And Granny's a bit of a bitch about that, y'know? Just makes me wish she had someone like you. Not you, of course, just someone..."

 

If there are more questions, the darkness of sleep steals them away. The last sensation that I'm aware of is elegant fingers tugging away my towel to comb gently through my wet hair.

 

Concerns for friends will have to wait.


	2. Forbidden Fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hungover Ruby finds herself fantasizing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruby's POV

Blurry and disoriented, I wake slowly and try to take stock of my surroundings. First off, I’m hung over as hell and if I don't pee I’m gonna burst. My rock-solid metabolism kicks in fast and I can sit up and shake off the worst of the symptoms.

 

Regina's guest room again. Ah, it was one of those nights. At least that means I won't have to search for the toilet. Dancing with the impatience of my aching bladder, I mince for the door, pausing for an agonizing moment at a cheery, "Well, hello there, sleepy head."

 

Helplessly, I stare at Regina, caught between her and the burning need in my guts. She's in silky pajamas, curled up on the couch in front of a blazing fire with a book in her hand. Hard to believe this relaxed woman was once the bane of all our existences.

 

Did I just make that undignified whimpering sound? By Regina's feline grin, I certainly did. With a tilt of her head towards the bathroom, I’m off like a shot. It takes some time for my innards to remember where they're supposed to be situated and my eyes to stop watering, but calm eventually settles. To be replaced by the hollowness of hunger and thirst.

 

The couch is empty and the fireplace dark when I finally leave the bathroom. Did I hallucinate that?

 

"Hungry?"

 

No one should look that adorable by merely being barefoot. Has she always been so small? With such a big presence, it's easy to overlook that Regina is actually quite tiny. Though certainly not childlike! Not with those deadly curves. Shaking my head, I tell my inner horn dog to shut the hell up. That woman has 'no trespassing' stamped all over her. She's no more available than Snow is.

 

See, for me, men are easy. A quick, fell good time for all parties and back to my real life. Women? Not so much. I'd kinda like a girl of my own, but the idea also scares the hell out of me.

 

My thank you for the tall glass of orange juice sounds like gibberish and I catch Regina's smile before I tilt my head back and chug it. Oh bliss. In mere moments, re-hydration makes me feel like a new woman. Regina cracking up at my lusty belch feels good too.

 

"Sorry," I apologize sheepishly. "My manners suck."

 

Still chuckling, Regina waves off my apology ad turns away. "So, how about feeding that stomach of yours?"

 

I misunderstand her gesture in my hungover haze and my handing off the empty glass turns into a spectacular explosion of shattered glass. And yet, somehow, I’m outside the kitchen, crouched in the living room, my socked feet far from the sharp pieces. Regina blinks in shock, echoing my own surprise.

 

"Don't. Move." I tell her bossily, getting a silent nod of assent before I race to the guest bedroom and stomp my feet into my favorite hussy boots. Dammit, does Emma have to keep cutting the laces? Stumbling over the long petals of leather that should be around my calves, I return to the kitchen and pick my way through the glass. "Guess I still have a few of those wolf reflexes, huh?"

 

"Luckily for your feet."

 

Crouching onto the balls of my feet, I carefully flap the silky pantlegs of Regina's pajamas to dislodge any glass. It takes a moment to notice the streak of blood on her left foot.

 

"You're hurt!"

 

"Oh, goodness, Ruby, it's just a scratch."

 

"Still," I grumble, feeling guilty, and step over the sink to wet down a hand towel. In a moment, I’ve wiped down the counter top, just to be sure, and stepped over to Regina again. She's heavier than I expected for one so small, curvy and solid with a grip like a football player. She also squeaks girlishly at my imperious handling of her person, which makes me grin.

 

For only a moment I get to enjoy the press of Regina's fine body to mine, before I plunk her on the counter and grab both feet to swing them up into the kitchen sink. "Such service," she comments dryly as I run the water to warm it.

 

"The least I could do, milady, for trashing your kitchen."

 

Really, I need to get a grip. Even washing her adorable feet seems thick with subtext and I could kick myself if it wouldn't get me asked understandably curious questions. Warm water takes away any glass shards and a bit of soap reveals that the scratch is, thankfully, just that. Then, with Regina supervising while looking girlishly adorable perched on the counter, I get the mess cleaned up with quick efficiency. When she comments on my speed, I snort, "oh please. I work in a diner. This is nothing."

 

"Dare I ask?"

 

Some perverse part of me is gratified that Regina jumps and looks faintly guilty too. Emma is standing in the doorway, looking her usual sexy and competent self.

 

"I broke a glass," I explain lamely, gratified when Emma smiles.

 

"And she put ya to work, huh?"

 

Regina's mock objections fade as Emma strides over to kiss her warmly. Suddenly, I am once more the odd wheel out, awkward and alone. Oh, how envious I am as they kiss and smile.

 

I have no idea which one I’d rather be...


	3. Deductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma approaches Ruby with a proposition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruby's POV

"So!"

 

My quiet break little behind the diner is interrupted by Emma's bossy yell that makes me jump in surprise. The tone could possibly be taken as mildly annoyed, but there's no mistaking that mischievous grin.

 

"No, Emma, I'm so not up for another night out yet. I need more than three days to recover."

 

"Wuss," she chuckles and shakes the picnic table as she flops down beside me. To my surprise, she doesn't speak, but just stretches out her legs and leans her head back to bask in the warming spring sunshine. She'll get to her point eventually and in the meantime, I need to finish my lunch or starve for the rest of the workday.

 

I almost get to finish before she speaks again, derailing me.

 

"So, how much of that hussy act was well, an act?"

 

My eyebrows are confused in how they should react, shooting up in surprise or drawing down in annoyance. I think they split the difference and I must look like a complete goof for a moment while I recover.

 

"Excuse me?"

 

There must be actual annoyance in my tone, because Emma gentles and looks a little embarrassed. "Okay, I could have phrased that better. See, me and Gina have gotten some good mileage out of that little mishap in the kitchen. And we were wondering..."

 

I'm not getting what she's trying to say and my facial muscles nearly hurt from all the confusion and conflict they are showing. Seeing that, Emma swallows, cheeks reddening from what is clearly not the non-existent cold and finishes in a rush.

 

"So, yeah, we were wondering if you know, would like to join us."

 

I'm baffled. Utterly baffled.

 

"Join you for what?"

 

Then it hits me, my eyebrows racing each other up my forehead in an attempt to sprain my face, and Emma's embarrassed and pleading expression suddenly makes sense.

 

"Are you serious?"

 

Yes, that was my voice that just cracked like a tweeny boy's. Wincing, Emma leaps up, but underestimates not only my reflexes, but how strong I am. With a 'whuff' up surprise, her ass is back on the bench beside me and I glower.

 

"No way, Swan. You do not get to bolt after a bombshell like that. It's just chicken shit."

 

"Sorry," she cringes and can barely look at me. Bet my glare is positively thunderous.

 

"I didn't say no, you idiot."

 

Now she is flummoxed and I roll my eyes in exasperation.

 

"Oh please, Emma. Like I haven't had my share of wild propositions. Like you so delicately pointed out, the hussy act."

 

Cringing again, Emma once more mumbles an apology as we fall into a very awkward silence. My internal clock tells me I’m running damn short on time and I could kick Emma for springing this on me in the middle of my day. Still... now that I have the idea in my head, it's really damn hot. Sure isn't like I haven't fantasized like crazy about them both. Regina and Emma are both sexy and interesting and cover pretty much the entire emotional spectrum between them.

 

Not to mention I cannot resist giving Emma crap. Feeling oddly at ease, I stand up and stretch luxuriously. Have those mercurial hazel eyes always admired like that, and I just never noticed? Ah well, better late than never. Grinning my best flirtatious grin, I lean over and breathe in Emma's ear.

 

"If you're asking me on a threesome date, Sheriff, you know my answer is yes. Give me a call."

 

Sashaying away, I hear her chuckle and murmur affectionately, "hussy."

 

Oh yes, my life just got much, much more interesting!


End file.
